


half-time show

by melonseeds



Series: stories of a precinct [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonseeds/pseuds/melonseeds
Summary: [snapshot stories of a colourful bunch in the police force]tenten and sakura take a break
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Tenten, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Tenten/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: stories of a precinct [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754623
Kudos: 7





	half-time show

**Author's Note:**

> as a sidenote, this series will imply canon depictions of crushes but no established relationships.

"oh, isn't he just so gorgeous!" sakura fawned, sitting on tenten's desk with a mug of tea as she observed sasuke through the window of his and sai's office.

tenten chuckled, swinging in her chair left and right, sharing a packet of biscuits over tea and coffee with sakura, "right looker. and sai's not so bad himself either."

sakura sighed with agreement, biting down on a sugary biscuit; watching the two men converse between each other. sasuke was stood between his desk and an investigation board whose contents had become a permanent fixture in the last several months of the case they were working. sai was flipping through a folder, making comments every now and then to whatever sasuke was saying.

"what'cha ladies doing?" naruto rolled up to them looking around sakura.

"watching the half-time show," tenten replied absently.

through the window, sasuke looked like he had sighed in exasperation and ran his hands through his hair. he leaned back on his desk, arms crossed and observed the trail of evidence leading to nothing, or something.

"oof, that was a good one," sakura muttered, enjoying the display.

"hey!" naruto cried, "what's the bastard got that i don't? huh?"

tenten and sakura snorted in unison.

"class?" tenten offered.

"brains." sakura added.

"charm."

"mystery."

"gorgeous face."

"body sculpted by gods."

"hey, HEY!" naruto yelled, and got up from his chair to stand in front of the girls, effectively blocking their view. "i'll have you know, my body is right up there-- with the godlike qualities-- ya know!"

he pushed up the sleeve of his shirt, flexing his arms, one way and the other, turning this way and that. "see?" 

he looked over his shoulder but tenten and sakura had both leaned to either side to watch around him. beginning to seethe, naruto turned back to the window to see sai smiling in his creepy way at them and waving, and sasuke scowling, the curtain line in his hands. the blinds effectively dropped blocking them from view.

"narutoooo!" sakura complained, kicking him in the back and he lost his balance momentarily.

"show's over," tenten sighed and swiveled back in her seat to face her computer.

naruto only chuckled, mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> next in the series, we'll finally meet the hyuuga!


End file.
